


Junk Upload

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of shorts and drabbles from the Legend of Korra junk folder on my computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pregnancy AU

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just got tired of uploading things one by one. So for the time being I'm just going to dump them here.

There was silence in between them as Mako processed what Korra just said. She… she was… pregnant? The firebender’s hands paused as he looked back in the mirror at the smiling waterbender behind him, the piece of clothing Asami had designed for him barely over his shoulders. Mako turned around and stared at Korra directly.

“You… wait, what?” He asked, his voice cracking audibly. She nodded quickly, eyes shining bright and wet with tears. Mako’s heart slammed against his chest, his own eyes burning with unshed tears. They had been talking about it for what felt like years, and had even sat down with Bolin to have the awkward conversation just weeks before. Never did Mako think that they would be able to… that he would be able to give her a child. A small part of the firebender nagged in the back of his mind because he technically wasn’t able to do this. That was his brother’s child she was carrying, not his. 

Korra caught his face in her hands, turning his attention to her own face.

“Mako, we’ve been over this. This child is going to be ours, and you are going to be their father. No matter how it works, no matter how it goes, this child has been yours the moment you decided you wanted this." 

Maybe it was because of the announcement beforehand. Maybe it was because he knew she was right and he was beating himself up for no reason. Maybe it was just a mash of emotions trying to make themselves known. Either way, Mako couldn’t stop the few tears that escaped as she reassured him. Korra wiped them away and kissed the bender on the cheek. 

"Come on, we’ve got a city to break the news to.” She said, letting go of Mako’s face to help him into his binder. As Mako readjusted himself while mumbling under his breath about ‘damn lumps of fat just getting in the way again’, she would have to thank Asami once again for the gift.


	2. Naked? In My Bed??

“Besides it being the closest from the shower?” Mako’s voice was thick with sleep and exhaustion, his face still firmly planted in the pillow. Korra stood at the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and bottom lip sticking out as she took in the sight. 

His back was rising slowly with each deep breath, the muscles clearly tense even from where she was standing. His clothes were scattered across the floor- which made her wonder if he had undressed in here before his shower or not- and he had thankfully had enough sense to cover himself with a sheet. Granted it was barely covering anything and leaving anything to the imagination, but at least his ass wasn’t hanging out for anyone to see. Korra shook her head and walked over towards the immobile lump in her bed, tugging on the sheet to better cover him.

“I should just take all your clothes and let you get found out by Pema or the others.” She said in a mild manner. Mako grunted softly, too tired to make a remark. She counted the seconds before she heard a soft snore coming from the firebender. Korra shook her head and ran her fingers through his tousled hair.

“One of these days I’m going to actually stick to that threat.”


	3. Snowball Fight

She saw the impending attack and was in mid-sentence when the misshapen snowball smacked her in the face. Her voice rose as she swore and wiped the freezing snow away. Korra forgot about the others nearby, their soft chuckles falling deaf to her ears. All she could see was the firebender in front of her, already kneeling down to make another snowball. He looked up at her and grinned widely.

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to play.” He said in a mocking tone, repeating the very same words she had said earlier back at her. Her face grew warm, and she couldn’t tell if it was from the unspoken challenge Mako was issuing or the rarely seen smile he was flashing that made her heart jump. Korra raised her hand to her side, palm facing downward as she started to effortlessly make a snowball without breaking eye contact.

“Just remember you’re challenging a waterbender to a snowball fight.”

“I’m not scared.” He said in turn, standing up and pulling his arm back, a freshly made snowball in his hand. Korra smirked back at him. Of course he would be cocky.

“Not only that, but you’re challenging the Avatar in the middle of winter." 

"If all you’re going to do is talk, this is going to be too-” Mako’s voice trailed off as Korra twisted both arms around her, the snowball nearly tripling in size and continuing to grow. His grin faltered whereas hers grew.

“You sure about that, City boy?”


	4. Crunch-Munch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a quick break from the Makorra to upload Amorra.

Their hands bumped into one another, the bag crinkling at their combined touch. Korra looked up to the man on her right, tired eyes narrowing at his shared look of determination. 

“This is the last bag of Crunch-Munch.” She said bluntly, starting to tug it closer to her. He reciprocated and pulled on the bag some.

“That’s why I’m buying it.” He said matter of factly. Korra scowled and continued their strange game of tug of war. 

“There are other chips-”

“So why don’t you get them instead?”

“Because I want this bag.”

“Well, that’s apparently another thing we have in common.”

Korra could feel her anger rise gradually, but just as she was about to snark back there was a soft pop followed by a prattle of chips falling to the floor between them. The two stared at the mess in silence, from the small pile of chips to the torn bag in their hands, before looking back at each other.

“So… guess you’re paying for that.” She said.

“Don’t be absurd, you’re the one who tore the bag.”


	5. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now return to your regularly scheduled Makorra

No one ever said it was going to be easy; that much she knew from the very beginning. The late nights without sleep, the many tears shed by mother and baby both, the countless outfits ruined by spit up, the dark circles under her eyes that would more than likely become a permanent marking on the ragged and exhausted Avatar… but it was the moments like this that made it worth it. 

Her little boy was nestled comfortably against her chest, ochre eyes staring up at her with wide innocence, his warmth and weight in her arms a constant reminder of what she did- what they did- and it made the ache in her mourning heart lessen.


	6. The Beast Hunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Kuvira are on the hunt.

The huntress came to a stop and crouched down to examine the fresh tracks in the mud next to her, green eyes dark in concentration. The beast that had been terrorizing the local villagers had been sending Kuvira on a wild chase for what seemed like hours; exhaustion made itself apparent each time she would pause for a short rest during the hunt. The first attempt to capture the wild beast proved to be near fatal for the huntress, although she had injured the monster’s claw during the attack.

“We have to keep moving,” Her partner commented in a near inaudible whisper, holding her gloved hand out to Kuvira, blue eyes refusing to meet the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The joke here is that Korra is implied to be the monster they're hunting.


	7. Break That Fourth Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Amon and Korra to be brought to the real world while the writer is doing a drabble of them.

Her hand trailed down the broad expanse of his muscles, feeling them tremble faintly at her touch; she knew each and every one of his scars, his distinct marks that littered his body, and Spirits did she love them all- 

“So are you going to get to the good bits soon or just keep rambling on with fancy words in hopes your readers will forget they’re supposed to be reading a sex scene?”

The young woman’s fingers paused above the keys; she sat unmoving in her slouched position on the dark couch before sighing through her nose and hitting the backspace key a few times.

-And Spirits did she love them all, especially those she herself had inflicted during their final battle just minutes before; the blood darkening her clothes now gone cold from the frigid temperature of the tundra.

“There, that any better?” The young woman asked, clearly irritated with her two guests, one who was currently doubled over laughing while the other stared through the slits of his painted mask at the screen.

“…no, not really.”


	8. Finger Paints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bopal kindergarten au

From the moment Bolin had brought up how cute the new girl in his class was, Mako just sighed and rolled his eyes; his little brother had said that about all the girls in the small class of five year olds, and each time he had been ‘heartbroken’ by each and every one of them for some reason or another.

The day they were doing fingerpaints was the day he fell in love with Opal; Bolin bumped into her and sent a splotch of green paint spilling onto her paper. Despite how embarrassed he felt- and how much he felt like crying even if he wouldn’t admit it- Opal just smiled sweetly up at him and poked the tip of his nose with a red paint-smeared finger.


	9. Biker Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makorra rival biker gang au

That damn Fire Ferret asshole was at it again; if she was still a betting woman she would have thought he was a glutton for punishment. Korra looked over at the corner of the bar where Mako’s latest ‘gift’ sat propped against the wall; beady black eyes staring back at her through tufts of thick brown fur and a smile that rivaled the Cheshire cats’ in devilish size.

It was just the thought of that idiot having to transport the ridiculously large stuffed bear -fully equipped with a leather jacket and cap ensemble- did Korra finally crack a smile for the first time since walking up to the steps of the White Lotus that morning.


	10. Full Time Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako stripper au

He had never intended to make this ‘one night stunt’ an actual full time job, but as Mako finished buttoning up his 'uniform’ for the night he could go home knowing there would be more than enough money to take care of Bolin and those damn medical bills he had accumulated. 

The heavy bass coming from the dance floor no longer bothered him, the cat calls and the lewd remarks from his crowd now something he could play along with to his advantage; ladies night was a good turn out, but so was the mixer parties where Mako and a few other performers would parade around the dance floor in next to nothing for women and men alike.

He took a final look at himself in the small mirror on the wall, tussling his hair and pulling out a pair of aviator sunglasses before turning towards the entrance to the stage just as he heard his name being called; it was showtime.


	11. Rotten Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look more Makorra

“Give it to me straight… how bad is it?”

Korra held her breath and peeled back the bandage from just an hour before, the stench of rotting flesh already emanating from the darkening bite mark on Mako’s shoulder blade; they had been ambushed a couple hours before and the wound was already this advanced…

“It’s barely a scratch,” She said with a hollow voice.


	12. Here Kitty Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masami cat au

Out of all the ways to get lost in a new city, chasing a stray cat that had run off with her scarf was definitely a first. Asami watched as it paused to look back at her with fiery eyes and her scarf in its mouth; a faint marking of a scar crossing through the right eye before it turned and darted around a corner, its wiry black tail the last thing she saw as she rushed forward and came crashing into a tall, firm body.

One that had fiery eyes, wiry black hair that stood up in every direction, and a thin white scar over his right eye.


	13. Reader Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of my comfort zone with this one. Amon/Reader setting. Part 1/2

“Do you ever think we should just stop this?”

You watch as Amon stops in his tracks and becomes motionless, and only then do you realize you’ve carelessly spoken your thoughts. It’s too late to take it back now; no amount of apologizing will help now. Your brothers and sisters remain by your side, but you can tell by the nervous side glances they would rather be out of the line of fire. Honestly you can’t blame them. 

Amon turned around slowly, shadowed eyes locked on yours and burning holes through you. You can feel your heart accelerate as he walks closer, stopping just inches from you.

“Stop this? I’ve never considered that.” His voice was low and deceptively soothing, his steely eyes never leaving yours. “We can just drop what we’re doing and all that we’ve worked for to go home with our tails between our legs. We can pretend this was just a pipe-dream and continue to go about our pitiful lives, letting the benders walk all over us and future generations. We can just ‘stop this’ and wait until our oppressors get bored with us. Is that what you want?" 

Your voice is shaking so hard you can’t seem to answer. He pauses before continuing, his voice gradually rising with every word.

"Or… we can rise up and put a stop to the misery and devastation the benders cause. We can ensure our children and their children will be protected. We will give them a brighter, safer future. We will make history like never before with our movement. We will stand up for ourselves and fight!" 

There are roars of agreement around you, but even so you feel like this is wrong. There’s a sour taste in your mouth and you question if you can really put your faith in this man. Amon looks at your brothers and sisters, and the sounds of approval die out. He turns his attention back to you, eyes searching your face for something.

"So, you want us to 'stop this’? I have news for you: that’s exactly what we’re going to do."


	14. Reader Insert 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Amon/Reader insert

It’s dark in the ‘garage’ but you’ve been in this room plenty of times to find your way around without light. You quickly approach the next mecha tank and begin to work, unable to shake the feeling that you’re being watched. It’s been present since you first stepped into the room. The door behind you opens and you consider hiding but you’re bathed in light from the single fluorescent bulb out in the hallway.

“I can’t let you do that.”

You freeze in fear at the chilly voice behind you, your heart leaping up into your throat before you can scream. The wrench in your left hand is trembling in your grip, your other hand holding several bolts from different mecha tanks. Over the past week different suits have fallen apart during testing, all eyes turned towards Hiroshi Sato in the belief he had lost his touch or worse, intentionally sabotaged the revolution. Of course no one would suspect you to be the culprit behind it all.

No one except the last person in the city you wanted to be confronted by.

It takes every ounce of strength to face him, your muscles stiff from the cold dread seeping through you. He’s standing in the doorway, the light behind him obscuring his features and turning him into a ominous silhouette. All you can see are his eyes behind that painted mask, boring into your soul and rooting you to the spot. Your heart is racing and for a second you’re worried that it’s going to burst from your chest. The cool metal bits in your hand bite into your skin, the wrench held to your side. If it came down to it, you could use it as a weapon. 

“Did you think you could really get away with this?” His voice echoes in the spacious room. You feel yourself begin to sweat, your mouth dry as you wait for the impending attack… but he just stands there in the doorway, unmoving and staring directly at you. You want to voice your reasons for your betrayal; you want to say these beliefs went against what you originally signed up for, but your voice is absent. 

“It’s a shame. You had such potential.” He muses, looking past you and nodding. There’s hushed shuffling behind you, sounds of chains rattling and electricity crackling nearing as Amon remains in the doorway of the room. You never break eye contact once, not when you feel the first shock of the glove or the bruising jabs directly into your pressure points that send you to your knees. 

You knew it would only be a matter of time before you were caught.


	15. Meeting With Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makorra single parent/teacher au

“This is the third time this month you’ve been in trouble, Kairi. I can’t keep taking off from work to pick you up because you act up in class.” Korra massaged her temple to ward off the oncoming headache, walking towards her daughter’s classroom to retrieve the troublemaker’s belongings. Her seven year old said nothing, falling in line next to Korra and smiling- fucking smiling- about the recent offense. Maybe it was because she was able to hold her own in a fight against the schoolyard bullies, sporting her fair share of bumps but smiling proudly all the same. Hell, Korra wanted to be proud of her daughter too, but given the circumstances Kairi would be expelled from the school before winter break due to her ‘behavior’.

“Kairi, are you even listening to me?” She asked, moving to stand in front of the little girl and stop her from going any further. Her daughter looked up at her with dual-colored eyes; one blue as the afternoon sky, the other the color of rich earth. The child glanced past her mother’s legs down the hallway as if looking for something but quickly looked back to Korra. She smiled innocently, the slight gap in her front teeth showing.   
“Yes mama, I’m listening.” She said sweetly, rocking on her heels. Damn, this kid knew how to tug at her heart. Korra took a deep breath and shook the thought away, squatting down to the little girl’s height. 

“Look, let’s just promise not to get into any more fights. Deal?" 

"They started-” Kairi was silenced by the stern glare Korra gave her before returning to look with a pout. 

“Deal?”

The little girl was quiet before nodding, crossing her arms over her small chest and mumbling, “No more fights this year.”

Korra looked to her daughter and reflected her pout, the two having a stare off when someone behind Korra cleared their throat loudly. She looked over her shoulder, her pout still in place.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but…” The man’s voice trailed off as he looked from Korra to her daughter, and back again as if in horrified astonishment. Korra stood up and gave the other a hard stare, trying to recall if this was one of the newer additions to the teaching staff or a complete stranger. His ochre eyes flicked back and forth between the two before they settled on Kairi. The older woman went to block his line of sight when he spoke up again.

“You really do get the pout from your mother." 

"No, she gets it from me.” The child corrected, her hands going on her hips just as Korra did the same, a look a bewilderment on her mother’s face.

“Ex-cuse me?” Korra turned her attention to the seven year old, the two almost mirroring each other in stance when the man next to her laughed unexpectedly. She snapped her head in his direction and scowled.

“And just what is so funny creep?” She asked crossly, ignoring the sharp tugs on her jacket. He waved his hand in front of him and sobered quickly.

“It’s like looking at an older carbon copy of Kairi… and it's Sifu creep.” He added with a smirk, looking back down at her daughter. “I’m Kairi’s new instructor after her previous one, ah… well he decided to retire early after your little one’s recent discrepancy.”

Teacher? This guy? He couldn’t be any older than Korra, if just by a few years. And here she was trying to imply…

“So much for first impressions.” She said under her breath, watching the corners of his lips turn upwards. They stood in a short silence before Korra felt someone nudge her leg. 

“Oh, uh… I’m Korra.” She extended her hand towards the instructor. He cast another glance towards the youngster who was trying to not-so discreetly look back and forth between the two adults before taking Korra’s hand in his own.

“Sifu Mako. It’s a pleasure to meet you.


	16. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami prank war at summer camp AU

Why couldn’t she just have a good day? Was there just some divine force at work that made it impossible for her to have a decent morning? The small clearing where the campers were waging war fell deathly silent, no one daring to even breathe. Maybe she would give them a five second head start or something. Korra wiped the slimy mess off her face, grimacing at the putrid stench.

“Meelo, I thought you threw those eggs out a week ago!”

Forget the five second head start, that was too generous. Korra forced herself not to gag at the smell of the rotten egg- a herculean task given that some of it was probably up her nostrils- and wiped enough of the egg away to glare at the campers.

She wasn’t expecting to see the other counselor in the midst of it all, looking like she had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Korra opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when the other girl let out a nervous laugh.

“So, uh… I think you went a little overboard with that egg white mask.” Asami said with a smile, lowering her raised hand to hide the egg she held but not before Korra saw it. The two counselors stared at one another for several beats before Korra walked down from her cabin and towards one of Asami’s campers, taking an egg from their hand. She made her way towards her cabin ‘rival’ and smashed the rotten egg open on top of Asami’s head. The look of utter shock and disgust made it worth it.

“I hope you know this little 'prank war’ the kids have going on just got personal.” Korra said with a smirk. Asami stared at the shorter girl hard before offering a smile of her own.

“Bring it on, fire ferret.”


	17. My Neighbor the Chiropractor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorra 'this isn't exactly what I had in mind' AU

“You said you needed to see a chiropractor, didn’t you?” Noatak asked, his eyes following his downstairs neighbor as she eased herself down on his couch with a grimace, her hand firmly pressed to her lower back. She looked to him, blue eyes clearly displaying the uncertainty about his offer but unwilling to let this pain continue for a moment more. The one her friend had recommended wouldn’t be back in his office until next week, but it was just sheer luck that She sighed with resignation and nodded.

“Yeah, I fell on my ass in front of everyone the other day and my back won’t stop giving me trouble.” Korra said, watching as he walked about the room gathering supplies. He hummed under his breath.

“Are you sure you didn’t fracture anything? Have you gotten an x-ray?” He questioned. She nodded again. 

“They just said it was bruised. Well, that and my ego.” Her failed attempt at humor fell flat. Noatak walked towards her with his hands full of medical ointment and towels. 

“You’re lucky I’m only going to charge you one of those spiced apple pies for this.” He said, pushing up his sleeves and looking at her. “Alright, let’s see what damage you’ve done this time.”

“You fix this, I’ll make you dinner to go along with it."


	18. Quiet in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kainora 'arguing in the library' au

“And I’m telling you that there is no way something like a Pachirisu would make it to the championship, even with your luck.”

Kai looked up from his homework to look at his girlfriend, watching her meticulously put away returned books on their rightful shelves and gave her a crooked grin.

“That’s just it; no one expects the Pachirisu Inquisition-”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”


	19. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph and Meelo play a prank

Pema wasn’t entirely certain if she should have been furious like her husband or impressed by the two benders coordination during the little stunt. As it was Tenzin was still fuming as he scrubbed the mud and bison fur mixture from his cloak, the dark flush creeping up his neck causing his tattoo to stand out.

She could still hear Toph outside, laughing maniacally with her oldest son while Lin shook her head from her spot at the table.

“You would think she would have mellowed out during her travels, but I guess this is what we get for assuming that.” The earthbender said, smirking when Tenzin huffed from his spot and continued to clean his clothes. The acolyte hummed in agreement, replaying the scene once again in her mind. 

Meelo had called out for his father while outside, and when the older bender raced out to investigate, Toph had been standing by with a decent amount of mud at her side while the young airbender had a pile of bison fur at his. With a flick of their wrists, chaos transpired.

“As a mother I’m concerned about her influence on Meelo- no offense, Lin-” The earthbender grunted in turn. “-but as a friend and spectator, I’m impressed.”

“You shouldn’t be impressed, you should be raging!” Tenzin snapped, looking up from his work to frown at his wife. Lin and Pema glanced at one another, both with an identical look in their eyes before smiling widely.

“Yeah… mom always did have a certain style about pranks.”


	20. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorra magician au

She never believed in magic; it was just smoke and mirrors that chumps used to get a few quick bucks from the poor saps who were dumb enough to watch… but Korra just couldn’t say no to her friend Asami, who all but begged for her to go see this ‘amazing new performer’ out on the Vegas strip all while expecting Asami to realize how foolish she was. 

What Korra wasn’t expecting was that this ’Amon’- a rather good looking guy for his age- called her specifically up on stage to be his lovely assistant for his next trick.

“Don’t be shy, I’ll return you to your friend in two or less pieces after this.”


	21. One Time At Band Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makorra band camp au

“It’s supposed to be the middle of June, but it feels like we’re in the middle of Hell.” Korra huffed, wiping at her sweat-slicked brow for the umpteenth time that morning, causing her friends to grunt in agreement as they all walked back to their cabin. It seemed the only one not affected by the heat was Mako, who calmly walked along twirling his drumsticks in between his fingers and whistling- fucking whistling- a merry little show tune while his girlfriend melted away under the sun.

“You guys just need to toughen up.” He said with a cheeky grin.


	22. Knit One Purl Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makorra knitting club au

In all his days, Mako never expected to find her sitting next to old lady Mao and asking for helping on ‘this damn, uh I mean darn technique’ but there she was. High school delinquent with a personal record to impress the authorities, the toughest girl he knew since she came to their little town a few years back, the only one who both pissed him off as much as she drove him wild… sitting in a fucking knitting circle of old ladies.

He only hoped that she had not seen him, but that was short lived as the head of the group called his name; Mako could swear he saw Korra’s shoulders tense at that, her eyes slowly rising to meet his in a shared look of surprise and dread.


	23. Speed Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masami awkward speed date au

Why she ever agreed to this would be one of those unanswered questions up there with ’where’s Waldo?‘ and ’why can I never find a matching sock?’ because after registration and the first couple of 'dates’, Asami was ready to shove one of her stilettos through her temple. All of the men she had sat with so far were either old enough to be on dialysis or so greasy she was itching for some hand sanitizer after each handshake. She was ready to call it quits and chew out her friend for even convincing her to come to this thing- after a stiff drink or two to forget this ever happened- when the timer went off and the dates switched out.

“You look like you’re having the time of your life.”

She looked up to find her latest companion giving her a small grin, the unease obvious in his tired eyes. Compared to the last few men, this one looked out of place with his disheveled hair- ’did he actually try to appear like he rolled out of bed an hour ago or does he just not give a shit?’- and that outfit almost seemed ten years out of style-

’This is probably why Korra sent me here. Too damn critical of dates.' Asami thought to herself, forcing another smile and extending her hand.

“Asami, but I think saying I’m having the time of my life would be too big of a lie." 

He took her hand in his and laughed.

"Mako. Guess that makes two of us.”


	24. The Battle of the Re-Enactment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Opal meet on a civil war re-enactment field

The re-enactors had their performance down to a pat, having done the exact same thing for decades in the same gopher hole riddled field outside of the local community. The crowd around them watched as the two opposing forces charged at one another, makeshift canon fire mixing in with the shouts of the actors and the soft pop of blank ammunition being shot from replica weapons.

Opal was one of the few women who joined in on the shows, having grown up listening to her grandmother’s war stories and developing a fondness for the historic tales of combat. She was so caught up with her own thoughts that she missed her cue after being ‘shot’ by a young Union soldier; another woman with cold fire in her eyes and the tiniest of grins tugging at the corner of her lips.

“This is the part where you fall.” The other actor said over the gunfire, giving the Confederate a quick wink before rushing off to finish up the show. Opal blushed heavily and dropped to the soft ground, all thoughts of war stories and excitement pushed to the side as the image of the other female soldier seared itself in her mind; Opal had to find out just who this person was and fast.


	25. Dirty Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon and Bumi 'stuck in a dumpster' au

How was he to know the strangest hiding spot would be occupied? The two men stared at one another in silence, both with their weapons ready to fight (it wasn’t everyday you ran across someone who was still alive) but with the sounds of the horde fast approaching, the commander had no other choice.

“I swear to God if you’re infected I’m going to kill you.” He grumbled, throwing his knapsack into the dumpster and following after it, closing the lid to the trash as softly as he could. Darkness encased the two and Bumi could hear the distinct shuffling pass by them, though after a few minutes it sounded like there were a few scragglers around them. He held his breath- both for the God awful stench of the trash and the shambling bodies outside- before he turned to take in his hide-away companion, scrunching his eyes to see to his best ability.

“You’re not infected are you?” They asked in a hushed whisper, to which Bumi shook his head.

“You gon’ kill me for my things?” Again, Bumi shook his head, knowing the ‘survival of the fittest’ rule was both appalling and highly common around these parts. The two sat in the pile of garbage, waiting for the shuffling outside to pass before Bumi grunted.

“So… got a name?”

“Am- Noatak. What about you?”

“Commander Bumi II of the United Forces… got any grub? Dropped what I had gathered outside.”


	26. The Final Frontier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borra space au

This was the moment she had been training for; the exhilarating ride with enough g-force to leave her breathless to the second she was cleared to unfasten her belts, the single thought that ran through the former trainee’s mind was simply I made it. 

“Mission control to repair team, come in… mission control to repair team, please respond… Korra, head out of the clouds.” The gentle chastising had the small four man team laughing as she pushed off her chair, drifting towards the radio.

“Couldn’t hear you, Bolin; had some stardust in my ears.” She returned with a cheeky grin, looking back towards the front of the shuttle and seeing the space station in the distance, suspended between the moon and earth behind her.

“Better make sure it wasn’t an alien trying to burrow its way into your brain; I can’t be marrying a woman that melts my face with a look.”

“And here I thought I already do that.”


	27. Living It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu and Mako living in the palace

While parts of the city itself was still recovering from the fall of the Earth Queen, the soon to be predecessor had made sure to bring back one of the more important amenities: the royal spa. It took everything Mako had not to groan at the announcement, and had to follow the prince’s every movement during the restoration.

It took all of three weeks of Wu’s persistent badgering for Mako to give in and visit the spa himself, and he would sooner swallow a mouthful of hot coals than admit that the tea leaf wrap the other suggested felt amazing.


	28. Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Wuko short. Highschool au.

Mako couldn’t believe it was his third time this week he was standing up for this scrawny little brat that couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut, especially around those who were bigger and undoubtedly stronger than the obnoxious student. Whenever he talked to his brother about it- which was a polite way to say complaining about for hours on end- Bolin would comment that maybe Wu did things like this on purpose when Mako was around, because he swears he’s never seen the kid act up like that when Mako is gone. 

He wanted to laugh the thought off, but as the group of men dispersed he turned around to look at the other and caught Wu staring at him with a curious, almost smitten expression and causing Mako to reconsider what his brother was implying the night before.


	29. Nice Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Wuko in a row. Marriage AU.

While most celebrated the ceremony of the newly appointed Earth King and his new bride- a spoiled and obnoxious brat who could have passed as a female Wu at times- Mako was ecstatic for many other reasons; like finally being able to quit playing ‘bodyguard’ to the King and return to his rightful job in Republic City.

“Mako, there you are! Can’t have mine and my new bride’s bodyguard out of sight, can we?”

The poor firebender reached for a passing glass of fire whiskey as it passed by on a platter.


	30. Harlem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linzin 'streets of Harlem' au

It was the hammering knock at the front door that made the sinking suspicion in Tenzin’s mind concrete itself despite his naive hoping for a different outcome, his face slipping into that of a stern and disappointed father seconds before he opened the door. 

The red and blue lights oscillated behind the pair at his doorstep- ’I can already feel the migraine forming…’- his gaze falling to the young ward he had taken in not too long ago and frowning at the obvious signs of yet another street fight she had been in. 

“Third time this month… this is her last warning Tenzin; I can’t keep bailing the kid out of her messes just because you’re her guardian.” Lin said loudly, the hand she had on Korra’s shoulder gently ushering her into the house. Tenzin watched her move past him into the confines of the foster home, and he gave his old friend a weary smile to show his gratitude.

“She’s a good kid, Lin. She just needs guidance-”

“She needs to be sent to jail.” The officer interrupted harshly, waiting a moment to place a hand on the other’s shoulder out of sympathy.

“You aren’t your parents, Tenny. You can’t just expect to fix every kid you come across who gives you a sob story.”

He suspected the young girl was still nearby, and by the muffled footsteps quickly moving towards the back room of the house he had been right in his assumption. He could only imagine how the older woman’s words must have affected the poor girl; his own brother had been in such a situation when he was little and Bumi had confided in the other that it still haunted him. Tenzin shook his head, looking the officer in the eyes. 

“I’m not giving up on her, Lin. There’s good in her, I can see it. She just needs the right person in her life to help her through her life.”

“For both of your sakes, I hope you’re right…”


	31. You Kinky Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me “ff+” and a character name and my character will react to finding and reading a graphic and sex-filled fanfiction of themselves and that character. Request from Tumblr.

It had been sitting on his desk for sometime now, having been covered with equalist documents, maps, and the such. As it was, Amon couldn’t remember when the thin notebook was delivered or by whom, but the seemingly bland cover made him curious. It couldn’t do any harm to see what it was about…

He was wrong.

+++

He should have never agreed to this. It was wrong on countless of levels, going against everything he stood for and yet he just couldn’t stop. For once, he wasn’t in control of the situation and though it should have made him mad, the equalist could only lie back and submit to this pleasure.

“You just can’t get enough, can you?" 

Amon fought himself to turn his head towards the source of the noise, his mask gone in favor of a blindfold. His shoulders burned from having his arms bound behind his back, his knees stiff from kneeling for so long. There was nothing to indicate the Lieutenant had moved closer, giving him little time to react as the other grabbed a handful of hair and tugged his head to the side forcefully. 

"You must really love having no power after all. Oh, you may talk a big talk but you’re really just wanting someone to step in and put you in your place. Aren’t you?” Lieutenant’s words had him shivering- from the cold? From anger? From the sheer truth of it all?- and he wordlessly nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. The grip in his hair loosened and Lieu ran his fingers down the equalist’s bare spine lightly and causing Amon to arch at his touch. It was a deceptive gentleness as Lieu gripped his stiff length tightly. Amon let out a string of profanities as his second-in-command stroked him languidly. 

“Look at you. I barely touched you and you’re already leaking everywhere. Disgusting.” The venom in Lieu’s tone made Amon’s face burn in shame. 

“You’ve made a mess. I’m going to have to punish you for that–”

+++

The quick knocking on his door was the only warning Amon had before Lieutenant pushed the door open and walked in. The equalist felt his heart hammer away at his chest as he threw the notebook under his desk.

“Sir, the rally is about to… are you alright, sir?" 

"What? No- I mean, yes. I’m fine Lieutenant.” He said, his hands folded neatly on his desk. The other gave his superior a dubious look before shaking it off and continuing. 

“As I was saying, the rally is going to commence soon. The other’s brought in a few benders who are to be equalized tonight but they made a mess of things. If this keeps up, I’m going to have to enforce punishments.”

’Oh I can hardly imagine.‘ Amon thought to himself, glad that his right hand man could not see the dark flush he was still sporting.


	32. You Kinky Bastard 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me “ff+” and a character name and my character will react to finding and reading a graphic and sex-filled fanfiction of themselves and that character. Request from Tumblr.

“I…. I don’t….” The equalist stared at the decorated image on the front of the notebook, depicting himself in a scandalous position with… himself. He had been staring at it for several minutes, trying to understand just what the gifter had been thinking when they made this. Whoever had done it was making a generally guess of what he looked like beneath the mask to differentiate who was who. There was a long moment of hesitancy before he brought himself to open the booklet.

+++

“There is no need for you to struggle, No-Name.” (‘Really? No-Name?’ Amon thought with a grimace) “There is nothing to worry about. No one will know…”

He stared up at the masked figure that the city had come to respect and admire, even fear in some regards. The dark eyes loomed over him, and he fought to keep a sense of dignity as the copy continued to roll his hips against his own, getting a shameful reaction that was only enticing the copy to keep up his tricks.

“It’s just a small favor, nothing more. We could even bring Lieutenant in on it. I know how you feel about that kiss-ass.” The masked copy teased, making No-Name flush in embarrassment. The equalist watched as the other bowed his head in surrender.

“Just… just hurry up and do whatever you want.”

+++

“Nope. Nope, nope, no, no no no no…” Amon rattled off as he quickly disposed of the notebook, his shoulders shaking in confused laughter. “Oh, these kids…”


	33. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bosami short

Even though he had heard around that today’s forecast called for clear skies, Bolin’s green eyes scanned the dark clouds above him with a small pang of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He used to love the raining season, but for once he just wished for the sun to stick around for longer than a couple hours and dry everything up. It made getting around the city miserable, and he imagined it wouldn’t get better anytime soon. At least all the raining left behind a pleasant smell; fresh earth, clean air with a bit of salt from the sea, and the promise of summer, but it couldn’t compare to the floral notes that came from the bouquet of roses clutched tightly in the earthbender’s hands.

He couldn’t understand why she wanted to travel at a time like this. Yeah, he knew that everyone needed some ‘personal time’ once in a while but the heiress picked the worst time to go on her impromptu vacation. Bolin fidgeted in his spot on the long strip of asphalt, glancing up and down both ends of the runway nervously. A nudge from his side had him looking up to his brother, the older trying to hide a knowing smile on his face.

“She’ll be here, Bo. Relax.”

Bolin opened his mouth to reply with his usual cheeriness when the distant sounds of an engine caught his attention. In an instant, his entire face lit up as the droning sound grew closer, the first signs of the heiress’ bi-plane finally breaking cloud coverage to the far left. He watched her skillfully land the grand machine and, while ignoring his brother’s protests and those of the workers around, broke out into a run for the nonbender before she pulled the plane to a complete stop. As he drew near, the bender watched her cut the engine and wave to a few of the assistants coming to help her out of the cockpit. He watched as she took of the leather helmet and shook her hair free, water drops from the suspension above landing in the dark waves.

“Asami!” Bolin gave her only a short warning before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, her feet never touching the ground. She laughed with him after her initial surprise, draping her arms around his neck as he lowered her back to the earth and placing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Missed you too, big guy.” She smiled, her eye catching the dark red roses still in his hand. Asami’s smile softened, watching as the earthbender in front of her extended the gift to his friend with a hearty blush. 

Her earthbender, always a gentleman.


	34. Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makorra pokemon au

All she did was leave for the weekend. A little girl’s getaway with Asami, something that both girls had been looking forward to sense Pema had suggested it one night over dinner. There was nothing suppose to happen, and yet Mako couldn’t shake the gnawing sensation that something was bound to go wrong. After all, it was Korra. 

He hated being right.

The day they were scheduled to come back, the firebender received a call from the air acolyte from the island, and while she assured him that nothing serious was wrong, she advised him not to come over to visit the Avatar anytime soon. Mako tried to press Pema for answers, his concern weighing down in the pit of his stomach but she simply brushed him off with a laugh and hung up after a bit. Against his better judgement, the firebender abided by the nonbender’s request…

…for about three hours.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped foot on the island was an unbearable stench that clung to the air like a thick cloud. He made a face, fighting back his gag reflex and hating how he could practically feel the odor coat his tongue as he progressed. The children complained loudly about the smell as they fed a small pachirisu, pointing to the direction of the terrible odor. Mako put his scarf over his nose and pushed a door open, coughing as he seemed to find the source of the mess.

As well as his girlfriend soaking in a tub with Pema and Asami trying to scrub her clean.

“Knew he wouldn’t stay away.” Asami snickered.

“What is going on?” He asked, his voice muffled by his makeshift mask. Korra looked up at the bender with a pout, every inch of her skin rubbed a bright pink from the other women’s vigor scrubbing. Pema looked back at him, a cloth tied around her nose and mouth and sighed.

“It would seem that your dearly beloved had a run in with a skuntank.” She replied, watching as Asami grabbed a bucket of fresh water and dumped it over Korra’s head. If she didn’t look miserable as is, Mako would have made a smart remark about her mess. Instead, he secured the scarf around his lower face and rolled up his sleeves. 

“I told you that you should have taken your beartic.”


	35. Sock On The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin finds out his brother and Korra are in that type of relationship

It was only bound to happen. Everyone could see the way those two looked at each other, and while he wasn’t bothered by it these days- or as much as he was in the beginning- he found himself almost preparing for the day where he would find that knowing smirk on Korra’s face, or that tell tale gleam in his brother’s eyes. 

What he didn’t expect to find was to find a trail of the waterbender’s clothing leading to his older brother’s bedroom one day after searching for new members of their— no, his team. He scratched at the back of his head in defeat but paused when he saw her pants haphazardly tossed to the floor. 

“That’s weird.” He mumbled quietly, his thoughts still with probending instead of trying to piece together the strange puzzle before him. Bolin bent down to pick up the discarded pants, spotting the brown pelt she kept around her waist just a few feet away. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, the earthbender followed the trail of clothing -shirt, arm bands, parka, and were those her wrappings? He hesitantly picked up the last item between his thumb and forefinger, eyes wide and a hot blush creeping across his face just as he pushed the door to Mako’s room open and it all happened so fast and he should really learn to knock but it was his apartment and—

“Finally. I thought Lin would never let you…BOLIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME!?” Korra shouted from the bed, frantically scrambling to cover herself with the sheet and blushing profusely. The earthbender tried to apologize, not daring to look her way but he was flustered and they were both embarrassed and it was bound to happen, but couldn’t they have warned him!?

Spirits, this was going to be awkward to explain to Mako later.


	36. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makorra injury short

She’s seen him do all sorts of acrobatic stunts, both by himself and with the help of his brother. She’s seen him take hits from enemies and walk them off like they were nothing. She’s seen him always be the strong one.

Which is why it’s still taking time for her to get used to the sight of him hobbling around on a crutch.

“Here, let me get that for you.” Korra raced in front of him and pushed the door open, not missing the annoyed stare he shot her way as he limped passed her out to the patio. Bolin seemed to be taking the news better than she initially thought; if anything, he stepped right up to the plate to take charge once the doctors informed the group that Mako would be out of commission for a few weeks until the bone healed properly. The earthbender went out of his way to prove himself time and time again that he wanted to help his brother and makeup for all the years the older sibling had looked after him, and despite the deep set scowl on his face, Mako couldn’t say no.

Korra moved by his side and took his elbow gently, not wanting to put more strain on his injury than what there already was. She heard a huff before he wrenched himself from her grip and stepped around her to sit down in a chair. The waterbender bit back a sigh before moving closer to him, grabbing a plush pillow from beside him and looking around for a footstool. 

“The doctor said you should elevate your-”

“I’m not a damn baby, Korra! I can take care of myself!” His outburst caused her to jump, her eyes looking up to see him glaring down at him. The sight stirred up an old emotion in her chest, her brow furrowing to match his own.

“If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be in this mess. The least I can do is make sure you get better faster.” She snapped, smacking his stomach with the pillow. There was a beat of silence between the pair before Mako’s shoulders sagged with exhaustion, a hand rubbing his eyes. 

“If you feel that bad about breaking my leg, then just come here. All this kindness is starting to wear me out.” He said, opening his arms for her. She rolled her eyes but crawled up into his lap carefully, his arms wrapping around her and his face nestled in the crook of her neck.

“Starting to think I should break your other leg if it makes you this cuddly.”

“Don’t push your luck.”


End file.
